Invasion: A New Spartan
by DarkFyre98
Summary: Ryan is a young boy living on the planet of New Run in the metropolis of Haven, when his life is suddenly torn to pieces by the Covenant Alliances invasion of his home world. What will he do from there?


A/N: This is not my first fanfic but it has been a while since I've done anything. Please don't be too hard if there's any inaccuracies and any constructive criticism is appreciated :)

And without further ado, enjoy! :D

* * *

I could here shouts and screams in the distance as I ran through the dark night. Gunfire came from all directions as I ran down the alley, the cold clinging to my clothes. A hulking figure came around the corner at the end of the alley. It peered through the darkness towards me, before pulling out a pistol like weapon. I continued running towards the monster, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was so close now I could see the two mandibles on either side of its mouth, its dark blue armour shone brightly in the darkness. At the last second, just before the brute fired its weapon I jumped, landed on its shoulders, whipped out a large, 8 inch dagger and plunged it into its neck. I hopped off and it gave a long moan before collapsing in a heap. I sheathed my dagger before turning and running off down the alley.

The events of the night flashed before my eyes, the large bang as the door of my house was kicked in, the two aliens that came in through the broken down door. My father tried to stall them, to let my mother, my sister and me to get away, but I was the only one who survived. I shuddered at the thought of what had happened. I stopped and shook myself, trying to get the terrible thoughts out of my head. I knew I could do nothing to help them, they were gone. I told myself that five times, then ten times, then a few more, but I could still not stop thinking about it.

A group of aliens came around the corner and I pressed myself against the wall. I'd been so absorbed in thought I hadn'trealised that I'd come out of the alley onto one of the city's main streets. I crouched in the doorway of a shop and watched as the group went by. Adrenaline was pumping through me now and I forgot all about my other problems. I waited until they were gone until deciding what to do next. I knew the military compound was in the west side of the city and I had ran from the south side to the centre. So if I went left down this road I should reach the military base. But that would mean following that alien patrol. It was a risk I'd have to take

I followed the patrol for what felt like hours. They seemed to be heading towards the military compound as well, as they were going the exact same route as I had planned. I figured I'd need to pass them out as if I didn't get to the compound soon I'd be left behind.

They left my sight as they rounded the next corner and I was about to go after them but suddenly there was the sound of gunfire, shortly followed by the sound of a human scream. I peeked around the corner to see the patrol walking down the road away from the mangled body of a soldier. I waited until they turned the next corner before cautiously moving up to the body and patting it down. I found a magnum hand gun and three full magazines. I clipped the magazines onto my belt and took the safety lock off the magnum. I cocked the gun and followed after them nervously.

I stayed close to the wall, keeping a safe distance from the patrol. One of the aliens turned around to check if they were being followed and I jumped into the shadows of a nearby alley. I could see it motion for the others to wait and started walking towards the alley where I was hiding. Worried now, I noticed a small dustbin beside the wall and within seconds, a plan formed in my head. I quietly hopped up on the metal lid and drew my dagger. I waited there for a few moments, until the alien came around the corner and into the alley. As soon as it looked towards me I jumped, landing on its shoulders. I viciously plunged my dagger into what appeared to be it's neck before quickly ripping the dagger from the soft flesh and hopped back just before it collapsed. I sheathed my dagger and took out the magnum again.

I peered around the corner and looked at the advancing squad. Four of them in total, two on either side of the street, creeping from shadow to shadow. I took aim at one across the street and fired. The recoil jarred my arm but the bullet found it's target. I got lucky and hit a part of the alien's head that wasn't covered in armor. The bullet tore through the alien's skull and killed it instantly. Immediately, the other three all dived into cover, and then opened fire on the alley. Laser like projectile's were coming from all directions and I was lucky I didn't get torched. I looked around desperately and noticed that there was a fire escape up above the dustbin. The onslaught stopped briefly and I seized my chance, jumping onto the top of the dustbin and pulling myself up onto the fire escape. I clambered up the steps as the aliens started firing again.

When I got up to the roof I moved to the edge of the building and peered down. It was hard to see in the darkness but I could make out three hulking figures walking quietly towards the alley. The one at the front had put its gun away and taken out something else. It walked toward the alley as two separated energy blades came out of either side of the thing it was holding.

I raised the magnum and fired at the alien furthest away from the alley. The bullet hit its arm and it stumbled backwards as I fired another bullet that slammed into its head. The alien at the front had jumped into the alley and I could hear it climbing up the fire escape. I moved away from the edge of the roof so the other alien couldn't see me and started walking towards the fire escape. I unsheathed my dagger and held it perpendicular to my gun.

Suddenly, the alien hopped over the side of the building and lunged at me with its energy sword. I sidestepped the lunge and shot the alien twice. The first bullet bounced off its chest armor but the second tore through the already weakened armor and into its soft flesh. The alien let out a moan as it stumbled backwards and I lunged forward, driving my knife into its neck. I turned just in time to see the other alien clambering over the side. I shot it twice, now used to the recoil from the gun, and the shots hit it dead on the head. It fell backwards over the side with out a sound.

I clambered down the fire escape and then jumped onto the dustbin. I walked out onto the street, took one last look around before running off down the road.

* * *

I reached the compound in under twenty minutes and was relieved to see that they hadn't evacuated yet. None of the aliens seemed to have reached the compound yet and everything was surprisingly calm. I joined a queue that was taking the register of survivors. I got to the front of the queue in about five minutes. The soldier taking the register was tall and tanned.

"Whats your name son?", asked the soldier.

"Ryan Smith, twelve years of age," I replied.

"Go on through, your on the next drop ship, it leaves in five minutes," he waved me though and I made my way towards the hanger. I got to the drop ship just in time and got the last seat. That night I went to sleep with the sight of my home city covered in explosions.

* * *

A/N: Well how'd everyone enjoy the first chapter? I'm currently working on the next chapter so if you liked it I'd appreciate it if you favourited or dropped me a review :) If you have any ideas just let me know, thanks very much :D


End file.
